To whom it may concern
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Who knew one moment could, hurt you more than anything you've ever felt before


Clutching the pillow tight to his chest, the silent sob's raked his entire body crying into the pillow. Why oh why did he have to find out like this. What did he do so wrong that drove the love of his life into the arm's of another. Some one that was so close to both of them. Why. Realizing that the pillow wasn't helping, he got up and stumbled to the bath room turning on the water in the shower. Slipping off all his clothes he stepped in and let the hot water run over him, mixing so perfectly with the tears on his face he couldn't tell which was which any more, nor did he care. Running his hands over his head he pushed all his hair back, only to bring his hands forward fast making his wet hair come back in his face. Kneeling down under the spray of the water, he started thinking about the incident where he found out.

_Walking through the doors of the Jeffersonian, he walked by Angela's office, stopping briefly when he heard a small giggle. Recognizing it as Angela's, and a man's chuckle, he was about to just walk on by assuming it was Hodgin's, fore he knew they liked each other. He had only went two steps when he stopped again and remembered something. Hadn't he seen Jack at his station just a minute ago, and this was the only way past her office, so it couldn't of been him. Letting the curious side of him take over, he opened the door slightly looking in and what he saw broke his heart. Angela was on the couch with Booth over her, alternating between kissing her neck, lips and chest, which was more seen, thanks to the low cut top she was wearing. Making a noise unknown to him, Booths face looked at him and went from a smile to deer in headlights. Before Seeley could say anything, he was running away, he went to Cam's office and told her that he couldn't work today. She was ok with it and let him go, and he let the building, caught a bus and went home._

That's where he was now, still in the shower crying. Yes for years people told him that it was illogical to cry and that men shouldn't but he didn't care. He was hurt and nothing could fix it. Getting his washcloth, he started washing himself, thinking about the phone call he and Booth had.

"_What was that?" He asked in a hushed tone over the phone that was cradled to his ear._

"_I'm sorry you had to find out like that, but I'm sorry to say, not sorry you did find out"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I'm sorry, I was going to end it with you in a week or so, I thought I loved you but was wrong"_

"_Oh I see"_

"_We can still be friends though right?"_

"_We were never friends to begin with, we were just co-workers"_

"_I am sorry, I'll see you tomorrow"_

"_Yea"_

"_Goodbye"_

"_Goodbye"_

_He hung up the phone and laid down on his bed, hugged his pillow and started crying._

Getting out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and went to his desk and started writing letters. Once he was done writing them, he addressed them, put stamps on them and put them by the front door. He got dressed quickly, and took them to the mail box that was close to his apartment. Getting back in his apartment, he changed into a black suit with a red tie and laid on his bed. Reaching into his side drawer, he pulled out his hand gun and put the cool metal to his right temple.

"Goodbye world" and he pulled the trigger.

The next day when Jack called him twenty times, and got no response he went to find what was keeping him. Walking in to him apartment, he knew something was wrong, and when he walked into the bed room he found what was wrong.

Everyone at the lab and his relatives were told, and everyone was heart broken. But things became harder when the letters arrived to everyone. The letters all said the same thing.

Dear (insert name),

I just want you to know that do not blame yourself, yes there are a few who wronged me greatly and that is a great part of why I am no longer here, but I don't want tears and grief. I want you all to be happy and go on with life. To my family I am sorry I didn't come say goodbye personally but if I would have, I wouldn't of been able to go through it. And to all at the Jeffersonian continue on with work as if I'm not there. And especially to Booth and Angela, I hope that you to are happy together and will stay that way. I am much happier now, and in time I know that all the grief surrounding my passing away will go away, I just hope it doesn't take to long.

Your truly,

Zack Uriah Addy.

ANANANANANANANANANANANANAN

Wow , kinda depressing. And yes I know that its totally off the story line from the show, but I needed to write something sad and this is what came out.

I hope you liked it

And I don't own anything but the idea

Sorry I didn't warn about the death, but I thought that would ruin the ending.


End file.
